


vivamus, atque amemus

by magnetaire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetaire/pseuds/magnetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard odia muchísimas cosas. Pero ante todo, odia que le interrumpan mientras trabaja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vivamus, atque amemus

_Militat omnis amans, et habet sua castra Cupido:_

_Attice, crede mihi, militat omnis amans._

— Ovidio, Amores I, 9.

x.x

_Nueva York, 1950_

Howard Stark odia muchas cosas. Muchísimas. Se podría decir hasta que odia más cosas de las que le apasionan. Si se tuviese que medir todo de forma equitativa, probablemente se le descubriría como una persona que verdaderamente soporta pocas cosas. Aunque, en cierto modo, así es Howard. En el primer lado de la balanza se encuentran los grumos en el aceite de engrasar. El maíz. La gente que no se lava los dientes. El rechineo de los dientes de Jarvis. Las luces de semáforo casi agotadas que parpadean sin venir a cuento. Por el contrario, en el otro lado de la balanza se encontrarían apenas dos cosas: sus máquinas y diseños, los desayunos de los domingos por la mañana . . . y, por supuesto, Maria. Ella es, de alguna forma, lo que compensa el carácter de tamaño científico maniático para estabilizarlo a un nivel de persona casi normal. Sin embargo, hay algo que Howard es incapaz de soportar, por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

Y es que toquen sus cosas mientras trabaja.

—Howie, ¿cómo funciona esto?

El ingeniero mecánico no sabe hacer más que entornar los ojos mientras se limpia las manos en un trapo. Observa a Maria sentada sobre la mesa de su taller, trasteando con un aparato que precisa de unos conocimientos mínimos de ingeniería hidráulica para ser puesto en funcionamiento. Casi había acabado el proyecto que tenía planeado para aquel día, y ahora no sabe ni por dónde iba.

—Deja eso, cariño. Se puede romper . . . o algo.

—¡Pero si parece un juguete de niño! –pese a lo nervioso que le pone la situación, Maria y sus risas tranquilas se las apañan para arrancarle una sonrisa.

—Un juguete de niño no cuesta mil doscientos dólares. Déjalo, por favor.

Maria lo mira haciendo un mohín triste. Por enésima vez desde que están casados, Howard maldice la facilidad que tiene la morena para hacer que se distraiga de su trabajo.

—Dile a Jarvis que haga algo de cenar y lee un poco –insiste, en un tono cansado-. Yo termino enseguida y voy.

—No creo que tengas que terminar _todo_ esto para mañana. –las cejas de ella se alzan con un sosiego inaudito; por un momento Howard siente cómo hasta le fastidia que sea así. La mujer se levanta de la mesa de un salto y camina hasta él con una media sonrisa-. Seguro que puedes dejar algo para después.

—Tengo los cálculos hechos, y si lo dejo ahora todo a medias mañana me va a costar acordarme –Howard sabe que probablemente tarde lo mismo en acordarse que en sumar dos y dos si lo retoma mañana, pero aun así odia dejar las cosas a medias.

Maria se coloca tras él y sus brazos rodean el torso de Howard mientras se pone de puntillas para colocar la barbilla sobre su hombro. Él resopla, porque verdaderamente no tiene ni idea de cómo va a seguir trabajando con tamaña distracción tan cerca.

—Tengo lencería nueva.

Ya está. A la mierda los cálculos: se le han ido de la cabeza de un soplo. Puede que sea el mejor ingeniero de la Costa Este, pero por encima de todo es un hombre de treinta y dos años con una mujer que, en su humilde opinión, _estaba como un tren_.

—¿Alguna celebración especial? –ya ni siquiera se molesta en contener la sonrisa que florece de sus labios ante la idea de lo que es más que probable que suceda en los próximos minutos.

Maria se toma unos segundos para acabar susurrando en el mismo tono de antes, esta vez dándole un leve mordisco en la oreja:

—Celebrar que todavía no me he vuelto loca siendo la mujer de un científico loco como los de las películas.

—Como los de las películas. –las cejas de Howard se alzan y no puede contener una risa-. Maria, ni que estuvieras casada con Victor von Frankenstein.

Maria asiente mientras le da unos cuantos besos por el cuello, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

—Victor von Frankenstein era un hombre normal y corriente comparado contigo, cariño.

Howard resopla y, dejando el lápiz sobre la mesa, se gira para mirarla con una sonrisilla divertida. Una sonrisa que también se había dibujado en sus labios todas las primeras veces: la primera vez que la vio, la primera vez que la besó y, por qué no decirlo, la primera vez que se acostó con ella. Lo que no deja de sorprenderle es que, cuatro años más tarde, Maria (antes Collins, ahora Stark) siga siendo capaz de ponerlo tan sumamente nervioso.

—Supongo que los planos pueden esperar. –anuncia con voz resuelta, intentando ignorar el jugueteo de las manos de Maria sobre los botones de su camisa.

Ella asiente con un cabeceo, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso sobre la barbilla. Él gruñe un poco y, sin poder contenerse más, rodea su cintura con los brazos y le da el beso que Maria había estado persiguiendo desde el principio.

—Un día acabarás conmigo y con toda mi empresa.

—Probablemente.

Howard hace una carcajada suave y se acerca más a ella, sonriendo de medio lado. Los planos se quedan sobre la mesa, olvidados hasta el día siguiente. Por una vez no pasará nada.

Howard odia muchas cosas. Adora pocas. Pero, por encima de todo, está Maria.

**Author's Note:**

> No me hago responsable de los posibles casos de diabetes que surjan después de leer tamaña cursilada. Es lo que tienen los feels y el tiempo libre en vacaciones.


End file.
